Do you NV my dreams?
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: "Germany thought back on the past week. Had it really been only a week? All he knew for sure was there was no way anyone's life would ever be the same again." Involves yaoi, het, yuri & incest pairings. We rated this T, but keep in mind we considered M.
1. The horror begins

**Uni: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this fanfic! *waves hand and blows kisses to the ground dramatically***

**Puffin: *rolls eyes* Thank you for the drama, Unicorn. **

**Uni: *Eyes sparkle* You're welcome!**

**Puffin: Well, anyway, should we start with introductions?**

**Uni: Uh-huh! Im Uni, (short for Unicorn)! I do the base! Of the writing that is...**

**Puffin: I'm Puffin. This is my account (Because Uni doesn't have one), and I do all the editing and typing and crap. **

**Uni: Uh-huh! Warning, the pairings in this fic are:**

**Puffin: NorwayxIceland, RussiaxChina, SwedenxFinland, GermanyxItaly, TaiwanxJapan, VietnamxAmerica and BelgiumxHungary!**

**Uni: And we do not own Hetalia. If we did, it would suddenly get very bloody and gory.**

**Puffin: And it would center around the Nordics.**

* * *

><p>Ugh! 200 years and I still hadn't found one with a useful power yet! I grit my teeth, I didn't know how much longer I was able to wait. Those damn nations needed to pay for what they did to me, and they needed to pay <em>soon.<em> I was told I had anger issues, but what the fuck did I care? I needed revenge.

I heard something move behind behind me, and I turned to find a sulking albino man walking from a group of people muttering, "Sooo… Not… Awesome…" Something flickered within him. It was faint, but indeed present. I grinned. Finally. They would pay. After all, no one kills me and gets away with it. _No one._

* * *

><p>The nation previously known as Prussia stalked away from a group of people having a conversation on goodness-knows-what. "Sooo… Not… Awesome…" he muttered to himself. He hated being a ghost. It was so annoying that no one, not even his brother, could see him anymore. I only someone would at least say…<p>

"Hello," a gentle, almost singsong female voice said behind him. Prussia swung around, startled, to see whom the voice was speaking to. The voice belonged to a woman, and she was looking straight at him.

She wasn't completely woman, by what Prussia could tell, because not a lot of her was visible. She seemed to be albino, like the ghost of Prussia was, judging by her shining showy hair and mischievous scarlet eyes. She smiled, showing pointed, sharp-looking teeth. As Gilbert scanned the young woman, he noticed her hair was tipped by a light brown color. She wore a long dress that would have been beautiful if it wasn't torn, singed and caked in mud and what looked suspiciously like blood. It was made of deep violet silk, it was perfectly fitted and flowy. Black lace covered the entire thing, and her short sleeves were made of lace as well, though one was nearly torn off. On her face, a beautiful, elegant butterfly mask mostly hid what looked like burns and scratches that also adorned her hands, neck and legs.

She grinned at Prussia, scarlet eyes shining brighter than the sun.

"I know what you're thinking, dear. I am dead too." Her voice almost sounded mocking.

"I am Gilbert, formerly known as Prussia, and I am awesome." Something compelled Gilbert to introduce himself.

"I am known to many as the White Witch, but you may call me Envy, spelled N-V." Her tone told Prussia he may not call the White Witch NV, but he _will _call her NV.

"I have a job for you, Gilbert…"

"I'm going to bed now!" Feliciano, or the nation known as Italy called loudly, though Germany, or Ludwig, was in the same room.

"That's a good idea." Ludwig said, glancing at the time. "I should probably go to bed too."

About half an hour later, the two lay in the darkness.

"Are you asleep, Ludwig?" Italy whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Italy replied. He didn't want to sleep, which was unusual for the Italian. He felt like something horrible was going to happen. A few moments later, he heard Germany drift off into real sleep, and he closed his eyes for just a second, unwillingly passing out immediately.

* * *

><p>Feliciano opened his eyes. He was chained to a white wall, connected to a white floor and a white ceiling. He looked around. No doors. No windows. No sign of life.<p>

He pulled on the chains until his arms ached. "Ludwig!" he called, his voice echoing. "Germany!" No one answered him. "Kiku?" he tried Japan. "Lovino!" his brother, South Italy. Nothing. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was alone. Alone… Alone… Alone… The word rang in his mind like a bell. Fear spread through him like wildfire. "No! I can't be alone!" hot tears started streaming down his face. "No! No! No, no, no, no!" He chanted, chained back, sobbing hysterically for hours.

* * *

><p>Germany woke at 5:30am, like he did every morning. He glanced over at Feliciano, remembering his promise to wake him up at the same time he did. But something was wrong. Italy was shuddering, and tears were streaming down his face. He must've been crying all night with the amount of tears o his pillow.<p>

"Feliciano, wake up!" Ludwig shook his friend, practically yelling. Italy was usually such a happy character. Feli didn't move at all, save for his shaking sibs.

Ludwig grabbed his phone. He'd call Japan, figuring Kiku knew some pretty weird stuff. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Wait, Kiku usually picked up on the fourth ring. Ludwig recognized it was early morning, but Japan had picked up earlier than this. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Kon'nichiwa." Ludwig sighed with relief. "You have reached Honda Kiku. Please leave a message and I will get back to you if it is urgent."

Ludwig stared at the phone. What was wrong with his friends? A word flashed across his mind, but for now, he ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Uni: First one! Bottom authors notes will include shout-outs when we can. Plus we should each say our random Hetalia story for the day!<strong>

**Puffin: You love to copy ideas from other's don't you? Why don't you give credits to those you took the ideas from so we're not hated! :D**

**Uni: What? Oh, that would be ihugnico for the Hetalia story thing.**

**Puffin: *raises eyebrow***

**Uni: And Seven Little Killers-**

**Puffin: The greatest fanfic of all time!**

**Uni: For the shout-out idea!**

**Puffin: M'kay. Anything else, Uni?**

**Uni: My Hetalia story of the day goes: Google-searching pictures of North Italy, look at one, little sister walks in and says "Who is that?" "Italy." I turn around and ignore her. She walks closer to get a better look at the picture and says, "He sure is funny-looking. Why does his eyebrow curl off his head like that?" I burst out laughing, and she gives me the oddest look before walking away, making me laugh harder.**

**Puffin: This is all I have to say for my story: Cleverbot and SloganMaker.**

**Uni: Okay, Puffin. Sweden's pants for champions. That's a long boring story involving a sleepover when we were probably high that will bore you guys to death, so just enjoy the outcome. Sweden's pants for champions.**

**Puffin: Now, remember kids: Heheh... DUCK. **


	2. What else is being hidden?

**Uni: Hello people who read! *smiles* ...And don't review. *frowns***

**Puffin: Do you people not like us or something?**

**Uni: I am making a promise! WE WILL FINISH THIS EVEN IF IT MAKES US HATED! *dead serious***

**Puffin: I highly doubt we're gonna be hated, Uni...**

**Uni: I'm saying "even if". Durr. *duh face***

**Puffin: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we don't own Hetalia and all that crap.**

**Uni: WE ARE NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA AND ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE! *hangs head in shame and starts crying***

**Puffin: ...**

* * *

><p>Both relief and shock struck Germany at 6:00 that day. He had been shaking Feliciano for the past half hour, trying to wake him. Finally, when the clock beside the bed flicked to 6:00, the Italian opened his eyes, a look of horror spread across his face. He sat up and looked around, somehow still sobbing. His gaze fell upon Germany, and he practically leaped from his spot on the bed to hug his friend.<p>

"Ludwig…" he sobbed, finding comfort in saying the name, "Germany, i-it was s-so scary! I was alone... I was ch-chained to a wall… th-there were no windows… or d-doors… and everything w-was white!" He tried his hardest to speak in between cries, but it was hard. "And it didn't end!" Feliciano's voice got strangely deeper and… was dangerous-sounding the right term? Ludwig awkwardly tried his best to comfort him.

"It's over now, Feli…" Ludwig said, mentally slapping himself when he realized he used the nickname. "There are people here. It's over. You're not alone." 'I sound like an idiot.' He thought bitterly.

"Can we visit Japan?" Italy asked shakily. He most likely just wanted to see someone else, as if to prove to himself that he was no longer alone a little more.

Ludwig nodded. "I think that's a good idea." He wanted to see if his friend was alright, so he figured he'd go along with Feliciano.

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at Japan's house, and when said nation opened his door, Ludwig and Feliciano were surprised to find he look like he hadn't slept at all.<p>

"Japan?" Italy asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, Italy-kun, it's nothing." Kiku opened the door further to allow his friends to come in. "Why are you two here so early?"

Italy looked towards his feet, as if ashamed. "I had the scariest dream ever last night!" he cried, sounding nervous.

"Really?" Japan's eyes widened enough to make his normally emotionless, calm face look near shocked.

"Yes," Germany interrupted suspiciously, "Do you know something about it?"

"No, Ludwig-san." Kiku shook his head nervously. He refused to make eye contact with either of his visitors.

"If you don't mind me asking, Japan, but why didn't you answer your phone this morning?"

"You called?" Kiku looked truly shocked this time. He also looked uncomfortable.

"Japan, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked, going straight for the point instead of sliding into it like Germany would have done.

"It's… it's nothing." Kiku answered, his gaze hitting the floor by this point.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked, paying no attention to the fact that Japan looked off, uncomfortable and was going against his own character by looking at the floor instead of who spoke to him.

"I had an unsettling dream as well, that is all." Kiku mumbled back as a reply.

Germany could tell, though, that the dream had probably been a little more than unsettling, but he decided not to push it. Japan would tell them if he wanted to.

Unfortunately, this was already enough to push Kiku closer to the edge than he already was.

* * *

><p><strong>Puffin: Shortish chapter FTW.<strong>

**Uni: *sighs* Oh well. And we can't have shout-outs because no one reviewed! *anger***

**Puffin: You did...**

**Uni: Me! That's our only shout-out, though.**

**Puffin: Ah... Yeah. Review this time?**

**Uni: Oh right! Hetalia story! Apparently, my sister, who doesn't watch Hetalia asked me who Romeo was, and I said "a famous character." She rolled her eyes and said, "Nooo, in Hetalia!" I was confused so she showed me what she was talking about. It was Romano. xDD**

**Puffin: This is good enough:**

**Our APH Nordics cosplay group goes like this:**

**Iceland: Me. I'm the tallest, and I'm pretty sure I've got the darkest skin in our group. Plus I wear glasses. =w=**

**Finland: Uni. She's the second tallest. Other than that, she makes a pretty good Finland. **

**Norway: Bunny, or my friend who shares the MrFlyingMintPuffin joint accounts on dA and FF with me. She's the most spastic person I know.**

**Sweden: DarkDollsofaChild on dA, and Yuki Kyoko Kuran on TinierMe. I'm fairly sure she's the shortest of us. I usually lend her my glasses if I need to. xD**

**Denmark: Here's the best part of our entire group: She's almost 10. She's my little sister, and yes, our parents were totally okay with her cosplaying Denmark. And she's taller than our Sweden, who's our age. My family's tall, shut up.**

**Sealand: Not a 100% sure she's gonna cosplay with us, but she claims to be our Sealand anyways. She's iloveyoite on dA. She's also relatively tall. We decided her brother looks like England. (I dunno what that has to with anything either.)**

**End explanation thing.**

**Uni: Yesh! Finland peoples! Satunizenden. And I spelled that wrong, so just pronounce it.**

**Puffin: Is that more Finnish?**

**Uni: Yesh. **

**Puffin: In that case... Sjáumst! Gakktu úr skugga um að þú skoðað þessar mundir, jerks.**

**I used Google translate, so I know it's most likely incorrect. **

**Uni: xD**

**Bye-byez~!**


End file.
